Stable Missions
Stable Missions were released in December 18th, 2015http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/new-expansion-117-update-battle-edge in their initial form. Heavily bugged and unbalanced, missions would very often get stuck after being finished, showing that they where completed but failing to do anything when clicked on. Additionally, the release of stable missions broke the Farm's Job Board and Old Wrinkly's Cauldron for many players. Location and Description The Stable Missions post is located in the center of every stable. When it's clicked, a HUD with 6 Slots appears. THe HUD shows 6 slots, the bottom center and right corner being Members only. Each slot shows: *The Mission's title; *The Time it takes to complete it; *Difficulty; *Rewards; Clicking the slot, shows a second HUD. The second HUD shows a more detailed information of what is needed to complete it. The stats of the Slot's HUD are still showing up but, it also shows other information: *The problem that needs to be resolved; *The number of the team; *Type of S.Mission; *Fishleg's Tip; *Chance of Sucess; Clicking on the Team Card, shows a checklist of dragons that you have so that you can choose who you will use to said mission. When you send the dragons on the mission, the stable slot of each dragon will have a large sign and, on the list, they have a "Stop" sign on their icons. When viewing the Stable Missions' HUD, the slot will hve its title in larger letters, a loading-like thing with a silhouette of Toothless flying (slightly glitched), the timer going backwards and, smaller phrases from the Dragons' Log' adventure. When said mission is completed, the slot will compeltly change to a bronze medal with a silhuoette of a dragon, on the lower part it will say "COMPLETE" and, on the upper part is the Mission's title. Unlocking the Stable Missions You don't right away unlock them, you need, at the very least, have 2 Dragons to unlock and activate the Tutorial Level. However, with the new intro, it's much easier and, it's not a big deal. Discarding Missions There is no penalty for discarding a mission that you do not want to or cannot complete. As with Farming jobs, discarded missions have a ten-minute cool-down before a new quest will appear in a given slot. Players can choose to spend gems to by-pass this cool-down period and, unlike other such timers in School of Dragons, stable missions become cheaper to purchase the lower their timer gets. * 10 minutes-8 minutes: 30 gems * 7:59 minutes-4 minutes: 20 gems * 3:59 minutes-1 second: 10 gems Skills Currently, each dragon has 2 skills,a primary and a secondary skill. The complete list can be seen below. Stable Missions/Skill_List|List of Skills Stable Missions/Skill_by_Dragon|List by Dragon Gem Prizes History *On January 8th, 2016, prior to being debugged, some of the missions had their prizes changed to re-balance them. The affected quests had previously given out Mystery Egg Chests, Mystery Power-up Chests, and Mystery Fish Chests. Notable amongst these changes--and likely the reason why prizes were changed before the bugs were fixed--the Gronkle Iron mission had its prize changed from a Mystery Egg Chest to a Rare Salvage Chest. At the time, Gronckle Iron was a two-hour-long mission that had 100% success odds if both of its two slots were filled by an adult Gronckle. All known quests that gave out prize chests of any kind where changed to give out Common, Uncommon, or Rare Salvage Chests; *On January 11th, 2016, the bug that was causing stable missions to become stuck on the Completion notice was resolved; *On January 27th, 2016, stable missions were again changed, with many of their durations extended, some missions moved to different slots, new missions added, and the Salvage Chests removed and replaced with Mystery Power-up Chests; *On April 20th, as part of Update 1.19, new quests were introduced, to gather "Runes" and Titan exclusives; *On November 21st, 2016, as part of Update 2.4.0, ten more Stable Mission were added; References Category:Minigames Category:Guides Category:Missing information